


Clint Barton's Guide to Friends and Ceiling Vents [PODFIC]

by babbling_bedlamite, NoliteTimereEos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Is a Good Bro, Clint brings home ex-Russian assassins alot, Clint likes being in vents, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, so does bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bedlamite/pseuds/babbling_bedlamite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoliteTimereEos/pseuds/NoliteTimereEos
Summary: In which Clint Barton meets a missing assassin in the vents and somehow becomes friends with him. Things don't go as bad as they could have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clint Barton's Guide to Friends and Ceiling Vents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319715) by [NoliteTimereEos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoliteTimereEos/pseuds/NoliteTimereEos). 



> I really love this fic. So it was pretty high up on my list of story's that I wanted to Podfic. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Witten by: NoliteTimereEos  
Length: > 1 hour

[MediaFire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zzyaa9bnbksyss3/Clint+Barton%27s+Guide+to+Friends+and+Ceiling+Vents.mp3)

[Google Documents Link](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B_5ZFDTudhJ8dGJqU3k1ZF9EdTA)


End file.
